Cure
by StarLightRaven
Summary: Sequel to the sickness. (sorry can't think of anything.)
1. Chapter 1

Helloooooo everyone! I'm baaaaaaaaack!

Shadow and Sonic: ughhhhhhh

Shadow:I thought I said this was over.

Well you were wrong!

Twilight: WEll *cough, cough* StarLightRaven owns the story, any one like Sonic, Shadow, and Mephiles belongs to Sega.

Sonic: HEY! I wanted to say that!

Twilight:To bad!

Thanks for -

Shadow: We thank everyone for your idea's and help.

Sonic: For my idea... SONADOW!

You know that's a good idea! NECK! HA!

Sonic:What ever.

LETS -

Twilight:BEGIN!

* * *

Shadow pov :

The room was spinning, it was warm, too warm for December. I stumbled out of the room into the hall-way. I thought I heard laughter or were they screams? I don't know any more. I can't see right the walls feel like they're closing in. I hear foot steps every were. My minds buzzing, I stumbled and broke a vase. I promise you that wasn't there before.

Were am I whats going on? I remember falling asleep. But what then?

I grunted as I fell down the stairs. I tried to opened the main door, locked, of course. I heard a voice behind me. What did he say? It was muffled, it was getting hotter. My vision started to fade and black spots started forming. My legs buckled and the figure caught me. They held me close and whispered something. I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

XxXxX

Ugh, my head hurt it feels like I got ran over or... fell face first down a flight of wooden stairs.

"Well my dear Shadow, looks like you're finally awake." I looked around to find Mephiles sitting in a chair across from the bed.

"What the fuck happened?" I can't remember what had happened before just a few snips, was it all a dream. He laughed.

"Hmmm, you don't remember?"

"I wouldn't ask if I did." Mephiles's eyes narrowed. Then he diappered into black mist and I was pinned down to the silky bed. He nuzzled my neck and purred into my ear.

"Hmmmmm, don't be so stressed." I growled and tried to push Mephiles of.

"G-Get of me!" He held on tighter and nuzzled my neck harder, and I tried to bite back a moan.

"Hmmm, why should I? You seem to enjoy it~."

"N-No I don't you fucken bastard."

"Liar." He nuzzled my neck hard and I couldn't fight back a moan that forced its way up. He slowly raked his fingers through my chest fur.

"Enjoying the fun my little Shadow?" I tried to growl I really did, but it had come out as a pur. He kissed me pn the lips and forced my lips apart. I shouldn't be enjoying this! Th-This is wrong! He separated from me and smirked.

"If its wrong why hadn't you done anything to fight me of?" I was at a loss of words, why hadn't I fought him off? I could get out of his grip if I really tried. What the fuck is wrong with me!? The feeling of Mephiles letting go of my wrists made me sit up, only to be pulled back down by dark, almost black, purple tentacles.

"W-what the fuck?"

"Tonight Shadow my dear, we'll be having some... _fun_" I pulled against the restraints. No, damn it! I couldn't escape now, I couldn't break the restraints I can't push him off. But, deep down ( deep, deep, deep, down. like WAY down, well for shadow. But really not that deep in reality.) I knew and he knew that I enjoyed this, even if he wasn't Sonic, even if it was gay, I enjoyed it.

* * *

How do you like it? Any comments?sugestions?tomatos? Do you think I rushed things

Shadow: YES!

Mephiles: No... I like it.

Shadow: Your all fucken insane!

Hahahaha! Thanks Mephy! And Shadow I'm only insanely funnily epic!

Sonic: *cough, cough* lie *cough, cough."

SHUT UP! Well thanks everyone for idea's and some idea's may appear in the next chapter! Shadow you start the good-bye!

Shadow: Hmp, fine. Good bye.

Sonic: And to all!

Mephiles: A good night.

READ AND REVEIW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello heres chapter 2! Thanks for everyone's help. With such little reviews... I don't think I can continue. Maybe I will or Dapplepelt will kill me... Speaking of Dapplepelt read her stories! There awesome and funny!

Shadow: In your fucking dreams.

Mephiles: I like this story.~

Sonic and Twilight: I HATE THIS STORY IT SHOULD BE SONADOW!

To bad, ok thanks to...

AleThe-Hedgefox84: Yeah, with me you'll see lots of things like mis-grammer, and too short chaps and sentences. Also a short chapter so that I can stretch out the chapters to keep people reading.

Dapplepelt: Thankz for the follow and fav.!

Flaming Prime: Thanks for the follow and fav.! Not for the flame on the Sickness chapter 1...

Silverexorcist: Lolz! Your comment was Hilarius!

Shadz101: Shadow of course things are too fast for u! Weird I had pizza for dinner. And before I forget, lolz!

Ok is that all?

Shadow:No

Mephiles: Yes

Twilight: What ever.

Sonic: SONADOWWWWWWWW!

No, and lets... BE-

Everyone: BEGIN!

* * *

(Sonic pov)

I hadn't seen Shadow for months, I don't know whats going on but I don't like it. I mean where could he be! Were did he go! I hope he didn't just run off. Well it doesn't matter now, because I was following Shadow's chaos signature. Well using one of tails machines to track his chaos signature. Missed a right turn,left,right,straight,left or right? Right it is.

There right in front of me is a machine, unlike the old and broken down houses this was new. It looks like someone lives there, well I'll go knock!  
( This is when you yell 'SONIC NOOOOO U STUPID HEAD!' back to story.) I walked up to the front door and slowly knocked on the door, once, twice, three times. Grrrrrrr

"I'M NOT SALEING ANYTHING!" I screamed and banged on the door, and I think I heard a moan inside. I carefully tried the door... unlocked, thank goodness. I don't want to break in...but I will for Shadow!

I left the door opened a cracked so I can make a quick escape if needed. Wow it looked a lot better on the outside. There was a broken lamp with a night stand laying by it. There was suff marks on the stairs like someone had fallen down them. ( The stairs are wooden dudes.) I walked up the stairs and looked at all the doors. Someone should really dust and sweep, there's spider webs every were, ew. After thinking and counting on my fingers I've disseised on the last door, ok I'm justing winging it. I walked down to the last door and carefully opened it.

There I had seen the one hedgehog that I didn't expect to see there, Shadow. He was laying on the bed fast asleep it didn't look peaceful thought, he was trashing around wildly mumbling something. I carefully tip-toed inside and left the door all the way open. I walked over to the ebony hedgehog slowly so I don't awaken him. I started to scratch behind his ear to calm him down, after a few minutes he settled down all the way. I rapped the blanket around him and picked him up. I turned around and ran out closing the doors on my way out.

But what Sonic didn't know is that he had passed one totally _pissed _Mephiles and did I say pissed, I mean _PISSED._

* * *

(Shadow pov)

I was sure when I fell asleep I was in a bed, now I was a blue chair. I mean I was happy to be gone out of that place. I blacked out after Mephiles's so-called _fun_, and when I had awaken I took a shower seeing that he wasn't there. Then washed the sheets and when the bed sheets were done, went to sleep.

"You're finally awake sleeping butte!" I spun around to see a certain blue hedgehog behind me. Of course that explains the blue walls.

"Sonic?"

"The one and only." Ugh I had forgotten how annoying he is... but why do I feel happy? The sound of the bed dipping snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Sonic a little close for comfort. " Um, Sonic whats -" I felt my eyes widened as Sonic kissed me straight on the lips (more sonadow for u peoples but not as big as the mephadow parts for peoples.) I slowly melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. Sonic rapped his arms around my hips. He slowly deepened the kiss and licked my lips, asking politely asking for permission to enter. Slowly I opened my mouth, heat started to cloud my mind. We only stopped for air, we slowly parted panting. Then suddenly the lights started flickering before exploding, then the blinds slammed down, and anything like windows or doors slammed shut with a loud *BANG!* Me and Sonic quickly stood up, it was pitch black inside (its night-time I might add.) and there was a thick haunting feeling in the air.( like in horror movies, got it? good.) Sonic walked around trying to find the light switch while I looked for a flash light. We walked feeling around when something pushed me into what I think is the bed room. I stumbled inside and felt around for what had pushed me. I turned around slowly to meet a pair of lizard green eye's burning with rage.

_"Hello Shadow."_

* * *

Cliff hanger! Hahahahahaha! I'm so evil.

Mephiles: What do I do?

Oh you-

Shadow, Sonic, and Twilight: _**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**__**!**_

Mephiles and me: What?

Twilight: *shakes Mephy and me.* Don't tell the Damn story idiot!

Shadow: Just say you silly questions.

Actually my teacher made that up and I will! Question?Comment?Tomato?

Sonic: Now say that little good-bye speech.

No! Stop telling what to do!

Everyone:...

... Good bye

Mephiles:And to all

Shadow: A good night (sexy smile and wink.)

R and R


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone I'm baaaaaack

Shadow:Damn...

Shut up. Anyway sorry I couldn't update I went to see my Mom's family, and I couldn't bring my computer! My phone doesn't upload right so sorry for the wait!

Twilight: I bet you're lieing, I think u were just laying on your lazy ass.

How dare u bitch!

Sonic: Don't yell at her!

Twilight:*punches sonic* Don't stand up for me!

Mephiles:Hey! Shut up! I want to see the story!

Thank you!

Shadow:Too bad!

Come on people are getting bored! Lets get down to thanks!

Shadow: You know you're just trying to fill up space to make the chapter seem long!

...

Shadow: Thats what I thought.

O-Ok thanks to...

Guest: I bet you're happy I continued! Thanks for the comment!

NecromancyIsMyGame: Loooooong name, love it! Thanks for the fallow and fav.! And lolz! XD

Silverexorcist: Lolz! And I have to please some of those sonadow fans! But everyone has to remember it's still mephadow!

Dapplepelt: Wellllllllll I updated! Not soon, but, I did update though! And u know about my crappy spell check!

Shadz101: Lolz, sorry I can't kill Sonic cause I need him to do something to seal the mephadow deal! That and the lions,tigers,and bears oh my!, are missing...

Ok, I think everything is good and done!

Shadow:hmp

Why is everyone so mean! But u Mephy!

Mephiles: XD

Ok so, Mephy since you're so nice today, or night. You stay!

Mephiles: haha! Fools! SO LETS BEGIN!

* * *

Shadow pov:

_"Hello Shadow."_ I stopped at the sound of his voice, I was to scarred to move. My eye's widened and I slowly realized that Mephiles was walking closer to me, and I backed back away.

_"Looks like you need to learn who you belong to." _I looked behind him to see the door cracked, I mentally smirked and braced myself for the mad dash I would make. If I didn't run fast enough then he would get me, I need to put as much speed in the dash as I can to escape while still going slow enough to man over freely and quickly. Mephiles ran for me with a dark purple energy ball in his hands. Go, I shot off for the door, barely missing Mephiles I burst out of the door. I heard Mephiles curse and chase after me. Were was a damn chaos emerald when you need one! Then I realized a chaos emerald should be in Sonic's room! I changed my direction to Sonic's room. I busted into his room and slammed the door. I felt the impact of Mephiles ramming into the door. I quickly locked it and began looking for the emerald. I turned around to see purple mist rising from under the door.'Shit,shit,shit!' Were's that damn chaos emerald! The mist started thickening and taking shape. I was running out of time, I found it! Under the bed behind some box was a blue chaos emerald. I quickly grabbed the emerald and turned to see Mephiles in his crystal from walking towards me with narrowed eyes and at a slow pace.

I held up the emerald yelled "Chaos-" Wham! A sudden hit to the face made me stop mid-sentence. I felt the blood drip down my face from the claw marks the hit had made. I brought my hand up to my face over my eye brow to try to stop the bleelding. I saw black dots clouding my vision as more blood rolled down my face. I slumped forward and felt my face fall into Mephiles's warm chest fur. The last thing I heard before blacking out was Mephiles's dark laughter.

XxXxXxX

I opened my eye's to see a blurry room, all the colors looked like they were blended into on sickening color. I tried to move my arm to rub my eye's to help clear them, but to my surprise they were hand cuffed to the bed post. Wait...bed? I remembered the events that had happened before I had awaken here I had passed out from blood loss.( Let's get this straight right NOW. No, this isn't a mephadow abuse story, Mephiles is just harsh at the beginning ok! Also the exciting part or the...part hasn't happened now that everything cleared up back to the story.)

_"Hmmm, so you're finally awake dear Shadow."_ I twisted my head around to see Mephiles sitting in a chair across from me. I pulled at my restraints as he got up and walked towards me. I tried to hiss at him as he climbed on top of me but it came out as a whimper. I felt him start to lick up the dried blood from the cuts he had caused me earlier.

_"Hmmm what a waste of time it was to try and escape,and all you did was end up here." _He nuzzled my neck harder and I had barely managed to hold back a moan.

_"It seems you're enjoying yourself."_ He nuzzled my neck harder and this time I couldn't suppress a moan and it combined with my words.

"Noooooo~" Mephiles simple smirked down at me. As his crystal hand explored my body heat clouded my mind. The feeling of Mephiles tracing my cut snapped me back into reality. I was slowly growing more and more sick of Mephiles's touches.

"Get off of me!" I started to wiggle and squirm under his grip and the restraints. Then Mephiles pulled me into a hot kiss, and forced his tongue into my mouth . I had only one option that came to mind so, I bit down hard. Not hard enough to draw blood, but still pretty damn hard. Mephiles shot back growling and holding his mouth.

_"So you want to make things hard? Fine." _ Why, why,why? I should have just dealt with it, and now I had just made things worse. I stiffened my body and prepared for the pain that would soon come. And when the pain hit I screamed in agony.

* * *

Done! These chapters are getting longer and longer!

Shadow: You wish.

Shut up and stick to your parts!

Mephiles: Ok, so I was assigned... The day tha Maya's thought the world would sooooo. I guess they were wrong! And I'm just happy to be alive!

Twilight: I got fucking Christmas eve, yay! For you people!

Shadow: And I got Christmas, So merry Christmas!

Sonic: And a merry New year!

Oh and shadow, don't forget that thing...

Shadow:Yeah, yeah I know.

Ok twilight you begin Shadow you end.

Twilight: Yes finally! Good bye.

Mephiles: And to all.

Shadow: A good night. *sexy smile and smirk*

Read and,

Sonic: Reveiw please!


	4. Chapter 4

Ugh I know this is late and I mean VERY late, but Happy New Year!

Mephiles:" YAY a new chapter!"

Shadow:"How am I being raped by you?"

Mephiles:"It's not rape if you like it.~"

Shadow and me: O_O...

Mephiles:"What!"

Nothing,nothing!

Twilight:"JUST SAY THANKS TO PEOPLE!"

WHY ARE U YELLING!

Twilight:"BECAUSE I WANT TO!"

Well stop.

Twilight:" No."

Whatever.

Eggman: "Well tha -

WTF! What are you doing here I thought I locked you out!

Eggman:"I picked the lock"

_Mephiles:"NO ONE LIKES U!"_

_Wow harsh. Well while there yelling to..._

_Guest_: Well here's the next chapi! sorry it took so long!

Sliverexorcist: Lol! Need some tissue's?

Dapplepelt: Don't be a smart ass! How do you remember that! haha! I messed up ok! I can't remember everything! And here I'm continuing! A little late but I had to copy page A18 for hw and I did it today!

Shadow:"Why do you people read this! I mean there's a lot of mis grammars and the chapters are short!"

Because they either have nothing better to do, pity me, or you just don't care and love my story.

Shadow:"You people are crazy! Well let's get this over with.

Lets begin!

* * *

Shadow's pov:

My head was spinning and my back side hurt. I moaned as I tried to sit up, key word _tried_. I couldn't sit up at all and I found that my arms and legs were locked tightly into place. I didn't try to break them even though I could, I don't have any energy to break them. I let my mind wander were was Sonic? (The question we've all been thinking.) Had Mephiles killed him? Or did he just find and capture him. I sighed mentally, I felt dirty and tried yet I can't fall asleep. I slowly try to break my restraints, and my struggles finally grew untill the chains broke apart.

_"Were do you think you're going?" _My eye's widened and I almost fell off the bed, there right in front of me was Mephiles.

_"You haven't answered my question. So you can either tell me or~,"_ Mephiles appeared on top of me in the middle of his sentence and nuzzled my neck and purred out _" We can have some fun.~" _My eye's widened and my puples shrunk.

"N-N-No! I-I was going to t-t-take a shower!" Mephiles laughed and licked my neck, and I barely suppressed back a moan.

_"Mind if I join?"_

"Yes! I do mind!" He narrowed his eye's and brought his face closer. I could feel his cold breath against my neck.

_"Are you sure?"_

"Y-Yes." He suddenly pulled off me and disappeared. _"Have fun."_ echoed through the room. I shakily got up and walked out the room to the bathroom, I couldn't go any where else because almost all the doors were locked. I walked into the shower and turned on the cold water and stepped in.

XxXxXxX Time Blast XxXxXxX

I slowly made my way back to the bedroom with a white fluffy towel wrapped around my waist. I came to the bedroom and opened the door, inside the room I found that the sheets were washed and the bed was neatly made. My shoes laied on the bed cleaned along with my rings. I couldn't find my gloves anywhere. I locked the door while walking in even though I knew that wouldn't stop Mephiles. I found a comb and brush laying on the night stand and started brushing my fur. It felt good to finally be clean. Last I combed trough my chest fur last taking even longer to get it to fluff just right.( When he says hours, he means HOURS! Like 3 hours just on his chest fur! And guys say girls spend long on their hair!) I walked over to the bed and sat down, and I grabbed my shoe's and put them on.

_"It took you longer than I thought."_ I nearly screamed, there was Mephiles standing right in the door frame.

"Don't sneak around with me!" He smirked and walked up to me staring straight in the face. Our eye's were locked in each others stare. I hadn't even noticed he had pinned me to the bed. He slowly leaned in and before I knew what was happening we were kissing! I slowly kissed him back, at least I think I did. Heat started to cloud my mind as Mephiles countuied to deepen our kiss. He slowly licked my lips asking for entrance, and slowly I parted my lips. He eagerly raced inside tasting every part of my mouth he could find. His hands traced my hips and ran trough my freshly cleaned chest fur. I moaned as his tongue traced down my neck to my sides. He nuzzled my neck (like how cats nuzzled people's legs) and purred. He slowly sat up and took his shoes and socks aswell as my shoes and socks and got back onto my panting form. He pulled me into a heated lip lock. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist. He whispered something about me being ready, I had just nodded yes. I screamed as pain shot through were my butt was. Mephiles quickly kissed my, silencing half way in my scream.

_"Shhhh, its ok my dear." _Slowly after a while, he thrusted at first slow but then a quickened his pace. After a while I felt that he hit something and I let out a loud moan of pleasure. Mephiles's ears perked and he smirked. He thrusted in the same spot, earning the same result. After a while I reached my climax and soon after so did Mephiles, he slowly exited my body and curled his body around mine pulling the sheets up.

_"Shadow?"_ I was half asleep when he had called my name. I looked at him showing he had my attention.

_"I love you Shadow the hedgehog."_ I was falling asleep but before my world faded into black I said softly, "Love you too Mephiles..." And then my world faded to black.

* * *

Don't be mean this is my first even you - what - sence!

Shadow:Finally its over!

Mephiles:NOOOOOOOO!

Awwwww Mephiles and everyone is not over! There's still like 1 or 2 chapters left so I can pull out my trick!

Mephiles:What is it?

I can't tell.

Mephiles: Say it in dumb language.

Ok, hbgnlian fnaku rjfneriln!

Mephiles:WHAT!

I know!

Well I think I will make a series! Shadz101 helped with me thinking it over when her Shadow brought it up! Hey my Shadow!

Shadow:WHAT!

Why can't you be nice!

Shadow:Because!

Amber:Well bye! Go to sleep on your lazy asses!

AMBER BE NICE! She didn't mean it that little...

Twilight:While StarLight is beating Amber up, thanks for reading, review,any questions,suggestions,tomato's? Also for the ultimate life form Shadow gets rapped a LOT.

Mephiles:NO rape if u like it!

Shadow:Were all leaving till' the next chapter! Bye everyone REVIVE damn it! Don't read stories if you're not going to review! Now bye CHAOS CONTROL!

Well goodnight...r and r?


	5. Chapter 5

I'll thank everyone at the end 'cause this chapter got deleted 5 TIMES! Well I'm not as happy but still pretty damn funny! Why? Because I finished my homework yesterday night, and I made some chocolate chip cookie bars by myself!

Well lets begin before I loss my mind!

* * *

Sonic pov:

I sat up in a dark room and rubbed my head, the last thing I remember was me and Shadow going to look for something then - blank . I slowly should up and walked around, feeling around the pitch black room. I grabbed something cold in the dark and pulled, to feel it open. I gave out a little 'yes' as the door slides open to show a dimly lighted hall way. I slowly started walking down the hall way, my ears twitching at every little sound. Something about this place gave me an eerie feeling. I saw a door at the end of the hall way and ran over to it. I slowly strided to open the door only for it not even to move. I sighed and slide down the door.(It's around the end of the end of the last when this happened) The door sided open and I fell trough. I then realized that I was in an abandoned base, maybe by GUN (Nooo stupid! It Eggman's abandoned base!) I got up off the floor and ran out of the base, I have to find out what happened to Shadow and if he's ok...

* * *

Shadows pov:

I slowly waked up to see only white, what the hell? I backed up slowly to see that I was snuggled into Mephiles's chest fur. I sat up and looked down at myself and blushed, Mephiles and I had done ,_it _last night...

"Ugh, I need a shower.." Cold hands wrapping around my waist snapped me out of my thoughts.

_"Mind if I join?"_ Was purred into my ear. I though it over shortly and came up with my answer.

"Yes, but as long as you don't try anything!" He disappeared _'I'll try'_ echoing throughout the room. I rolled my eye's and walked into the bathroom to see Mephiles already there with the shower running. A sudden voice bombed my train of though.

"_Are you just going to stand there and stare, or are you getting in?" _I shrugged and got in and soon after so did Mephiles. I closed my eye's and enjoyed the nice and warm shower. I open them slightly when I feel Mephiles's frosty claws start to rub my shoulders. I simply raised an eyebrow and turned back around my eyes closing. I felt him start to scrub my back around the shoulders, I started to pur lightly. My purrs begun to grow untill they were echoing around in the shower. He slowly racked his claws through my chest fur, and then he suddenly grabbed me by the hips and pulled me close, so close my wet quills were pressing into his chest. I panted lightly as he continued to comb his fingers through my chest fur. As the water got cold we got out nice and clean. I grabbed a red towel this time and Mephiles grabbed a white towel. I dried myself off and brushed and combed my fur and my fluffy chest fur. I turned around to see Mephiles dried and dressed, he smirked a tossed my shoes and gloves at me. I quickly put them on, suddenly I felt my stomach churn and I cupped my hand over my mouth. Mephiles rushed over trying to help me up.

_"Whats wrong?" _I opened my mouth to say but instead I ended up troughing up all that I had eaten. Mephiles patted my back and asked what was wrong once again. And again I just trough up. He softly grabbed my arm and we diapered and reappeared in a hospital. People almost had the crap scarred out of them with Mephiles being here, and that we appeared out of now were. After a while doctor called me in and Mephiles stayed in the waiting room.

XxXxXTime BlastXxXxX

"Ok so whats wrong with me?" It hade taken 6 hours and now I was worried about whats wrong.

Doctor:"Ok I think you'll want to sit for this."

"Oh ok?" I slowly sat down wondering what could possibly be so bad.

Doctor:Your...

"I'm..." (He's...)

Doctor:"Your..."

"I'm..." (He's)

Doctor:"Well um...your..."

"WHAT!" (What is it! WERE SO CLOSE!)

Doctor:"Your...your.."

"I'm?" (O_e)

Doctor:Your pregnant...

"W-W-What!" (O_O)

_"Whats wrong?"_ I almost screamed when Mephiles appeared, and I just blinked.

Doctor: "I'll let you to settle this." Then he just ran out. I slowly took a deep breath and started

"Mephiles?"

_"What is it my dear?"_

"I'm...

* * *

Sonic pov (again):

I heard that Shadow was over at the hospital so I raced over as fast as I could. He was on the third floor, but someone was already inside so I couldn't come in. So I ran up and jumped all the way up to the third floor window to so Shadow and Mephiles I felt anger and jealousy start to cloud my mind, but I held it in and listened.

Nomal pov:

Shadow:"I'm p - pregnant..."

Mephiles:"_What!_"

Sonic:"WHAT!" *falls off window*

* * *

Thanks too...

DAyz L8r: I don't really know... Hope you loved this chapi!

Silverexorist:*hands tissue* Sorry I was too lazy, but this chapi makes up for it right?!

Dapplepelt: I already KNOW what you have to say...

Well I'm sleepy R and R, comments,questions,tomatoes? Didn't read over 'cause I'm not supposed to be on my compter... well before I get caught by!


	6. Chapter 6

Hellooooooo~. Sorry if this chapter sucks, but I'm sick. My parents think I'm joking, and they dragged me around and I almost passed out.

Shadow:"Too bad you didn't..."

Ugh to weak to comment...

Mephiles:"I can't belive I'm gonna' be a Daddy!

Shadow:"If you weren't sick StarLightRaven I would shoot you're head!"

About to throw up on you...

Shadow:"NOOOOO NOT MY FUR!"

Ugh *sneezes on key board* damn...

Sonic:"grossssssss"

HOW *cough* ABOUT I SNEEZE ON U! *cough,cough*

Everyone else:"WERE GOOD!"

Ok then, and I have homework to do...ugh hate my life!

Shadow:"At least you're not mpregged by a -

NOOOO *loud hacking cough* ooooo you'll give away the Daddy!

Shadow:"What ever!"

Keep it up and I'll make twins!

Shadow:"..."

That is what I though, well I really am sick. Before I pass out thanks too...

Silverexorcist: haha... What was I laughing about? And I DID say at the ending of chp:4 that I had a secret weapon! As for the dad thing you'll have to wait!

AleTHE-Hedgefox84: Well look who's back! I've been woundering where u went after the 1st chp! Well you're right...and yes Shadow's mpregged!

Dapplepelt: I know you didn't comment you ass...but you still told me you're comment it something like 'WHAT THE FUCK!' And I hope you're happy, 'cause now I'm sick and I look and feel like SHIT! And if u don't post a chapi I'll be pissed and... eating all the new cheerio's and I KNOW I spelled it wrong. I feel so shitty I don't care!

Well that's all.

Mephiles:"LET US BEGIN!"

* * *

Ummm normal pov?:

It's been about 5 months since Shadow and Mephiles had been to the doctor and found out he's pregnant. (That's about 6 months! Yeah that's right I'm skipping around the time zones! *sniff*) Sonic had been watching (stalking) Shadow and Mephiles ever since he had heard of the news and fell off the window (ha-ha!) Mephiles was going crazy, with all the mood swings and weird craving! He had wanted to eat ice cream that was jammed into a chilly dog! And talk about the mood swings! Like one time...

_Mephiles's flash back:_

_Shadow was standing in front of a mirror looking at himself when he suddenly started to cry. I (I meaning Mephiles for the flash back) appeared behind him hugging his waste while asking 'Whats wrong?' He started crying harder screaming that he was fat and ugly. 'No you're skinny and cute.' Shadow spun on his heel slapping me across the face in the process. 'DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!' I just stared thinking what anyone would think in this situation, What the fuck just happened!?. Then he starred to scream 'Sorry' over and over crying, I hugged him and said 'It's fine.' Then he stopped crying and squealed like a fan - girl (The kind reading this story XD) and said something about being hungry and ran as fast as lightning down stairs to the kitchen. I slowly got up think once again, WHAT THE FUCK!._

_End of flash back:_

So Shadow was feeling the full effects of mood swings, and Mephiles was the poor sucker having to comply to the pregger's request (OR THEY DIE! AHAHA! *cough*) Right now Shadow laid on his and Mephiles's bed sleeping, and Mephiles was on his laptop next to Shadow's sleeping form ( I bet you see I'm trying to be descriptive!) Sonic was watching them in an apple tree right behind their room, he was silently watching as if he expected Mephiles to flip out and try to kill the ebony so he can bust his way in and beat the living shit out of Mephiles. He slowly creeped closer to the room's window, but when he looked for Mephiles he couldn't find him. A shadowy figure appeared from behind Sonic, and instead of standing on the branch the figure floated just above the branch.

_"Looking for someone?" _Sonic froze and slowly turned his head to see Mephiles's crystal from right behind him. 'Shit...' is all that came to the blue hedgehog's mind.

_"I've put up with your "watching" long enough.." _Mephiles trailed off hearing a low moan with his enhanced hearing. He looked up to see Shadow slowly waking. Sonic turned back around looking at the awakening hedgehog.

_"You've gotten lucky blue rat, now leave." _Mephiles hadn't yelled or screamed the sentence but whispered it in a deathly tone making even more menacing than screaming and yelling would. Sonic slowly nodded and jumped off the branch running away, with Mephiles's snake-like eye's watching Sonic leave. Mephiles smirked and disappeared inside the room he slowly crawled back into bed getting back on his computer. Mephpiles mentally smirked Sonic still had feelings for Shadow, but after his (So far he thinks it is his no one really knows...Shadow just couldn't ask...) son was born Sonic would give up all hope. He slowly scratched behind Shadow's ear as he started to wake up. Shadow started to pur and fell back asleep, Mephiles sighed and got up about to go to the store to get food because Shadow had eaten it all earlier. Mephiles left a note for when Shadow wakes up saying that he was gone to the store.

Sonic pov:

As I ran away from Mephiles I felt a white-hot burning feeling of jealousy, I u - turned and went straight to Shadow's house. I felt my fur start to darken and dark chaos energy began to swirl around me, and my feet slowly lift from the ground, and I lost control of my sence's as darkness takes over.

:;:;: Enter Dark Sonic:;:;:

I laughed I couldn't help it really, I can't remember the last time I had control! Ahahahaha, now were was MY property again? Hmmmm, I'll just head straight. I heard my laugh eco around the forest or was it a city, well I'm too happy to care at the moment! Ahahahaha!... I've found it I silently flew up to the window looking inside, upon seeing Shadow inside a bed asleep I smiled showing off my now pointed teeth. I opened the window and climbed inside. I calmly walked over to the ebony hedgehog's sleeping form . I looked down at him seeing a lump in his belly I growled. Sure I don't know if the child was Sonic's or _his. _My mind steamed at the though of MY Shadow having the child of_ Mephiles_ of all people! I slowly realised that I was hissing and stopped. I brought my head down smelling Shadow's sent. I lightly hissed smelling some of Mephiles's sent on him. Well that would change soon, its taking everything inside me to not laugh out. Oh well, I must keep on track! I slowly licked Shadows cheek and waited for his reaction. All Shadow did was moan and turn onto his other side. I climbed into the bed and pulled Shadow so close that his body was tightly pressed against mine. I nuzzled his chest fur taking in his sent along with some of Mephiles's revolting smell. I nipped his neck and as soon as I had licked his lips his eye's shot open. Fear was shining trough the darkness the fear coming from Shadow.

"M-M-Mephiles?" Purred rubbing his soft furred ears.

"Wrong." His eye's widened and he whispered something along the lines of 'Sonic?' I laughed out loud, finally not having to worry about awaking Shadow since, of course, he was already awake.

"Close! Call me Dark Sonic~" I pulled him even closer (If that's even possible) I laughed as he whimpered softly. I started to lick down from the back of his ear to his stomach, he moaned as my tounge lick his belly. I smirked as he cried, scrarred of whats going to happen him and his child. I heard him whimper out as my hand grabbed his tail,

"P-P-Please! D-Don't!" I smirked and nuzzled his neck and purred. I was practically shaking with pleasure, and Shadow was shaking for a totally different reason, fear...

And he _should _be scared.

* * *

END! *Barf's* Ewwww

Shadow:Ewwwwww

Mephiles:Ewwwwwww

Sonic:Ewwwwwwwwwwww

Omega:MUST DESTROY!

ZOMG! *sneeze and cough*

Mephiles:OMG SONIC HOW COULD U!

Dark Sonic: Hey it's not rape if you like it!

Mephiles: First of all he didn't like it. Second of all THAT'S MY LINE BITCH! *tackles Dark Sonic*

Wow, ok I'm so tired... I swear u people have endless amounts of energy! I'll be like 1 am or 12 pm and I'll get a comment! How do u people do it! Well I'm about to pass out so bye!


	7. Chapter 7

I bet you're like WHAT THE FUCK! Yeah you're not dreaming two new chapi's one yesterday and one today! YAY! Still sick...

Shadow:Then why don't u go to bed!

'Cause I'm not tired, and this music is awesome! And since you're being mean I will not say what!

Shadow:M and M?

WHAT THE- NO!

Mephiles: Justin Bieber!

WHAT FUCK! I would rather die! No disrespect but I like rock and ONLY rock like... Three Days Grace and Skillet OH! And Linkin Park!

Shadow: Soooo you're emo?

NO!*cries* Why would u think that I'm just an insane Shadow,mephadow,sonadow fan - girl!

Shadow:You're just stalling 'cause you have no body to thank!

LIES! Any way lets begin!

* * *

Dark Sonic pov:

I smirked as I got of the ebony hedgehog that was passed out under me. I almost, _almost_ laughed Shadow's screams wringing inside my memories. He is_ MINE _and no one will change that! I know you think I'm crazy but I'm not! (Yes u are~) I sensed Mephiles coming home and though about leaving a note of some sort to show I was the one that had done this just to piss Mephiles off. I smirked and flipped Shadow over so that his back was showing. I brought one sharpened figure up and in cursive letters I cut_ D.S._ (As in Dark Sonic! Not the gaming consult) I laughed and flew out the window closing it silently behind me. I hide in the branches of the apple tree, my dark fur hiding my form. I smiled as Mephiles busted into the bedroom. I couldn't help but think 'Time for the show~' (The ~ means that there purring what there saying!)

Mephiles pov:

As I entered the house I felt that something was different, there was an ere feeling in the air. Something told me just to leave, but I walked in any way. (Yes even Mephiles the Dark has a little bit of his hedgehog instinct) I walked into the kitchen and put up the food looking at the clock, it was 12 a.m (He left at 10 am, Dark Sonic came at 10:30 am) Shadow would usually be up by now, I called out Shadow's name only to be met with silence. I walked up stairs as calmly as I possibly could. I opened the door to our room, and inside I saw the sleeping form of Shadow up the black sheets. A nagging feeling swirled in me saying I should look under the blanket. I walked over to him and pulled off the blanket.

My eye's widened at the very sight (Of My little ponies!) The inside's of Shadow's thigh's were coated with blood and the insides of the sheets were coated with his blood too. Claw marks showed on his belly and legs.

_"SHIT! SHADOW!?"_ I kneeled down to him seeing that he wasn't dead, but he was just unconscious. I gently picked him up and chaos controled to the closest hospital to the house.

At the hospital:

As we fell out the other side I created by using chaos control, I grabbed the closest nurse to me by the neck and hissed in her ear to do something. I handed Shadow's limp body to her and growled at the people staring and flowed the doctors untill they said that he would have to wait outside for now. I growled and sat down in a metal chair in the hall way. Seeing the doctor's rush in and out the room I tried to think about who would have done this...

XxXxX Time Warp XxXxX

I got up from my standing position from earlier as a grey wolf with a white lab coat came out. He waved me inside the room and I walked in. I looked over to Shadow seeing long white band - aids covering his legs and some of his upper body.

_"So?"_ I could help hissing this one word out I was simply pissed.

Dr.: "Well Sir, it seems that he was raped, by someone of the initials D.S."

_"And HOW do you know." _I hissed out how, these people probably think I'm half snake now...

Dr: "Well Sir, it was written on his back but he's healing..." I drifted off, D.S... who in the world would have D.S as initials? The Dr must have left because when I looked up I saw him gone. But then his head popped out from the curtains saying,

Dr:"Also this my have a genetic effect on the child...

_**"WHAT!"**_ The doctor shoot out of here, and I SWEAR everyone in the world heard me. Just then Shadow slowly awakened, how will explain this...

* * *

DONE! Oh, thanx to Dapplepelt who commented at the middle of this chapi! You almost gave me a heart attack! My phone just randomly buzzing all crazy! Well bye everyone!

Shadow:Bye!

Mephiles:Bye - Bye!

Sonic:Peace!

Amber: Good bye!

Twilight: Peace out!

Everyone: DON'T FORGET TO R AND R! BYE!1


	8. Chapter 8: XD

NO SCHOOL SO COOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

Shadow:"I wish it was..."

Mephiles:"Yay, wait whats school?"

*face palm* Wow, you REALLY don't want to know.

Shadow:"Well when will I appear in Life of a sixth grade loser?"

Ugh! This is cure! Stop bugging me!

Twilight:"For the Ultimate life, Shadow sure gets raped a lot..."

Mephiles:"Not rape if you like it~"

Omega:"affirmative"

I REALLY need to change that lock!

Amber:"While starlight is getting a new lock, thanks to...

Chp 6:

Dapplepelt: Lol, why thank Dark Sonic? Still holding horses~

Silverexorcist: Yeah I don't like it either but, I will all be better soon...maybe!

Chap 7:

Silverexorcist: I know, but do not worry! Mephy will beat the shit out of Sonic! Some day...

Dapplepelt: I always win! And careful don't give out characters!

Guest: Well here's the chapi! Enjoy, and review!

Mephiles:"Lets begin!"

Yeah, I mean my mom busted in and almost got me so yeah!

Everyone:"LETS BEGIN!"

* * *

Normal pov:

Mephiles sighed, it had been 4 months since the 'incident' (meaning it the 10th month of Shadow's pregnancy) Shadow hadn't taken it well the only reason he ate was because the baby had to be fed. Not that Mephiles thought Shadow wouldn't care. Mephiles shifted his position, Shadow hadn't said a word about who raped him. Mephiles, not wanting to stress the pregger any more he gave up. Currently Shadow was taking a bath room up stairs,and Mephiles sat outside the door. Shadow hadn't like being alone since the accident.

Suddenly there was a loud groan from the inside of the bathroom,and Mephiles scrambled to his feet. He knocked on the door asking if shadow was to get a louder moan followed by a scream.

Mephiles pov:

I had started to panic hearing the scream.

_"Shadow!"_ I opened the door almost swinging it off its hinges. Shadow sat in the middle of the floor gently holding his belly.

"M-Mephiles." He had tears forming at the edges of his eye's. My eye's widened and I gently picked Shadow off of the bathroom floor. I chaos controled to a hospital, I don't know which because I'm spacing out right now. I set Shadow down on the counter (It's a big counter) and screamed at them to do something before I kill them. Some doctors got him onto a stretcher, wheeling him away in to a room. I tried to get inside but them told me I had to wait outside. My hiss dropped into a feral grown as a loud scream emerged for the room. Then a louder scream, I finally had enuf of this non sence and I should up. A nurse come rushing toward to screaming that I can't come in. I grabbed her shirt opened a random portal and flung her inside. I hope she fell in a sharks maw! I ripped the door off its hinges,and stormed in. I set the door on its hinges only it was set crooked. I walked over to Shadow seeing him asleep. (here's what everyone's been waiting for!)

I walked over to him, and paused, in his arms was a little ball of fur. I gently picked up the dark blue fuzz ball, it was about the size of my hand. I looked down to see Shadow's eyes barely open, and he was smiling. I stared at the fuzzy ball I held in my hands.

_"Is he or she..."_ Shadow simply nodded a small yes. Wait shouldn't the kid be crying! Oh sweet, I had it han't...

Then the little ball of fur slowly unrolled in my hands. I faded myself out of my crystal form,and gently scratched behind the child's ear. The little hedgehog started to mew and pur. I looked and saw Shadow smiling, and I asked what he had named the child.

"Well he is a boy." I nodded happy, a son to follow in my foot steps! I slowly started to study our son, now that he was fully unrolled. He was a midnight blue with a brown muzzle and a brown stomach. He also had little white tuffs of snow-white fur in his ears and on his chest. He had to quills pointed up, one long one pointed up on both sides of his head and two tiny quills pointed upwards. He had large ear's and a small fuzzy tail. He had orange markings and eye's with slits like me, his father.

He grabbed my finger,and simply put it in his mouth and started to chew. I smiled lightly at the small hedgehog in my hands. I slowly set him down into Shadow's arms, and he snuggle his face deep into Shadow's chest fur. Shadow closed his eye's and fell into a deep sleep. I picked up the both of them and chaos controled home, feeling warmth in my chest all the way.

? pov:

I should there watch the usually heart warming sence through the lightly cracked open door. I was hissing lightly so I wouldn't be heard. I stared at the child in Mephiles arms. Something inside me said it wasn't my child, that only made me madder. I felt dark chaos energy start swirling around me. I felt myself being consumed in rage and anger. I looked up with a pelt darkening, seeing Mephiles and others chaos control away. I made a plan to make everyone know Shadow is _mine!_ And I would start with the child! Ahahahahahaha! Watch out Mephiles here I come!

* * *

Yay! The kids here, who ever guesses the name wins one spoiler, and if you don't want one then...a super cute sence or hot sence!

Shadow:"PICK THE CUTE SENCE! THE CUTE SENCE!"

Mephiles:"THE HOT SENCE!"

Hmmmm, I'd like a cute and funny sence with Mephy and his son!

Mephils: I'm a daddy! TT ~ TT I'm s-s-so p-proud!

Awwwww

Shadow:"How am I the Uke!"

'cause its cuter with u?

Mephiles:"CAUSE I'M MORE BAD ASS THAN YOU!"

Shadow:"ok, YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Amber:"Well bye"

Twilight:"Bye!"

Shadow:*punch Mephiles* Bye.

Mephiles:*black eye*"Peace out!"

And r&r dudes!


	9. Chapter 9

Hellllooooo!

Shadow:"Grrrrrrr..."

Mephiles:"Hi!"

Ok this chapter is for to Dapplepelt who is having an increasingly bad week.

Shadow:"You cursed her you asshole!"

Mephiles:"No,that's not real!"

Metal Sonic:"Were real so curses are real."

WHAT THE - I though I changed those damn locks!

Metal:"I am robot, I know EVERY code!"

Ok?...I'm doing a project on Russia, YAY!

Sonic:"Cool!"

You have no idea.

Twilight: Thanks to...

Dapplepelt: Lolz, I can make **** evil if I want! Ahahahahaha! *cough,cough* Read on 2 see if your guess is wrong.

Silverexorcist: Lolz, we shall see! We shall see!

Whisper (Quest): Nice name! And well see a little father down if your right!

And Mephiles will you please announce the winner of the contest!

Mephiles:"Ok! The winner is...Dapplepelt! congratulation! She pmed in the answer at 7 amish! She asked for a cute scene between me and my son!

Ok, let's go find out what Dark Sonic's thinking and the kids name!

* * *

Shadow pov:

I woke up slowly seeing Mephiles and I's room. I looked down feeling a soft breath against my chest,and smiled seeing my small little boy in my arms. I gently snuggled him closer to me. I got up to find Mephiles, I yelped as two cold arms wrapped around my waist. I turned slightly in their grip and sighed as I saw it was indeed Mephiles.

_"Hello love.~" _I nodded back purring as he stroked my sides. I stopped him as he started to lick my neck, reminding him that there was a child in my hands. He smiled upon seeing our little pup nuzzled his small face into my fuzzy chest fur. He glanced at my calm face and figure.

_"So my love what is it that you've decided to name our child?"_ I thought slowly thinking to a name I had liked as a child. Dark? No. Darkness? No... AH! I got it!.

"His name is Andy." I slowly responded, Mephiles raised an eye ridge but said nothing about the name. I held Andy tighter to my chest,and blushed slightly when he jammed his face into my chest and Mephiles reached out to pick Andy up.

_"Afraid little one?" _Mephiles chuckled out, I blushed redder.

"Ummmmm no, he's just hungry." Mephiles blinked and I blushed an even darker shade of red. The family walked down a small flight of stairs with a few toys for Andy.

Normal pov:

Shadow gently set down Andy on a little play matt in the middle of the floor with a rattle,stuffed dinosaur, and tiny toy train. Andy picked up the rattle and slowly shook it. His eye's brightened and a giggled as it made a rattling sound. After a few minutes of shaking the rattle violently Andy went to the dinosaur. He picked it up the dinosaur toy is slightly bigger than Andy. Andy rubbed the pushy against his muzzle, purring at how soft it is. Everyone, some more than others, was enjoying the peaceful moment. There was a loud slam from the from door causing Andy to cry, Shadow to jump, and Mephiles to flip out of his seat like a ninja. Shadow picked up Andy along with his Dino and stared at Mephiles with wide eyes. Mephiles waved at Shadow to go upstairs while dropping into a fighting stance. Shadow ran up stares and crawled under his bed panting heavily. There was a loud 'BANG' sounded from down stairs, and Andy whimpered and begun to cry. The bedroom door slammed open, cracking the wall while chipping the paint. Shadow tried to quite down Andy's cries but he already knew the intruder had heard. The room fell into a unnatural silence Shadow's pants seemed too loud. Dark Sonic's dark shoes appeared in Shadows sight. He panicked and looked for a different place to hide. Dark Sonic slowly looked under the bed and saw nothing. Shadow let out a sigh of relief as he hide under some of the blanket of the bed. Suddenly the covers were ripped from Shadow and Ady's figure, and the blanket was in the hands of Dark Sonic who was smiling in pleasure. Shadow wrapped into a tight spiky ball, protecting him and his child. Dark Sonic gruffly grabbed Shadow's head quills and yanked them backwards. The quills bristled in response, but Dark Sonic didn't seem affected. Shadow was forced out of his curled position, Dark Sonic traced Shadow's jaw line with his tongue. Shadow whimpered and Andy began to cry out loud. Dark Sonic's attention turned downward towards the sobbing little ball of fuzz in Shadow's arms. Shadow's pupils shrunk to the size of pin pricks. Dark Sonic reached down to snatch Andy from Shadow's hands, but Shadow hissed and growled while bristling himself up to look bigger. Andy cried loud as Dark Sonic matched Shadows growl while showing off his slight fangs. Shadow held his son in a firm grip,and slowly he rocketed upward blasting out the bedroom door. He gently tucked Andy into a small hole behind a few warm blankets. He dropped into a fighting stance and Dark Sonic walked into the room. 'I need to lead him away from here.' Shadow though desperately. He cringed as D. Sonic's new sharp claws made a long gash down his arm. Shadow formed chaos spear only to be met with a wave of pain. Dark Sonic smirked at Shadow's look of confusion

"What? Don't like the feeling of your energy being stolen?" Shadow gasped and his pupils shrunk even smaller if that was even possible. Dark Sonic smirked and punched Shadow in the jaw, earning a loud 'crack!'. Shadow clutched his jaw, eye's wide with shock and pain, his jaw was broken! The pain was hot and unbearable. Dark Sonic blasted Shadow into wall after wall, hit him with punch after punch. Shadow soon was laying on the floor close to were Andy was hiding in a bloodied heap. Shadow was struggling to keep his eye's open, he fought against the darkness that was clawing at the edge of his vision. 'I can't fall asleep,' Shadow thought.' I have to stay up ...t-to p-p-protect...Andy...' Shadow passed out from the shear pain and blood loss. Andy started to sob and hiccup. Dark Sonic smirked as he kicked Shadows limp body out-of-the-way, and leaned down moved the blankets out-of-the-way. He smiled a Cheshire cat smile and picked up the scared hedgehog. Dark Sonic walked past Shadow's weak form and went down stairs. Down stairs was a mess things flung every were, the tv was busted, and blood sprayed the walls along with some of the floor. Mephiles's body layed slumped on the floor his head bleeding, he was knocked out from the impact and blood loss. Dark Sonic held the poor pup by the scruff on his neck, walked out of the mangled home smiling.

XxXxXxX

Mephiles slowly woke up his head pounding and his eye sight blurry. He struggled to his feet and saw the mess that was downstairs. Mephiles's eye's widened realised what had happened. He ran upstairs screaming his mate and son's name in a frenzied panic, silence was the only reply. Mephiles shakely made his way down the hall after seeing no one in the bedroom. He saw Shadow laying in a pool of blood his jaw and leg looking broken. Mephiles sunk to his knee's,and realised that Andy wasn't there he was _gone_. Shadow would be devastated when he wakes up. Mephiles slowly picked up Shadow, and with a heavy heart he chaos controled to a hospital.

* * *

Here it is! Well I'm tired and my bags that are under my eyes are growing. R and R. Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome back to Cure, sorry it took me so long I had slight writers block - and I just figured out my older sister is not my sister... she's my half-sister! Any way! You guys are going to hate me for what I'm gonna do to Andy! Oh one tiny spoil he **_will not _**be raped. Ok thanks to...

Silverexorcist: Lol, well don't worry I'll have Mephiles strongly kick some ass just for you!

Dapplepelt: Lol, well Shadows main priority was leading Dark Sonic away from Andy...( In the Rainbow Factory...)

MephilverLuver2: Gee thanks! Been a while since I got that comment! Well that just made my night!.

Lets begin before I change my mind!And after this chapter you people may kill me or just hate me or Sonic...

* * *

Mephiles sat up in a white room with the lights off, and it was pitch black - for it was night-time. Mephiles sat up feeling his pounding head, as he rubbed his head to ease the pain but ended up rubbing a band-aid that was wrapped around his head. Mephiles growled and ripped off the band aids and snatched th IV out of his arm. He ripped the blankets off of his body and got out of the bed. Mephiles knew now who had rapped his mate,and now - stole his only son. Well lets just say, we may have to find Elise and the emeralds again. Mephiles growled, were in hells name would the blue hedgehog be? He would Shadow but would have to wait to alow his mate to rest a few minutes. Mephiles reluctantly sat back on the bed thinking of all the ways he'll kill and\or main Sonic's sorry ass.

:::Dark Sonic & Andy:::

Dark Sonic laughed as he walked through the abandoned base that Sonic had escaped. He thought that he wouldn't get caught that he CAN get caught. D. Sonic walked into a plain bare metal room. He looked into the room and picked up the weak baby. Andy was filthy and looked like he had been here for weeks, but had only been there for a day. Dark Sonic dropped the child ruffly on the ground while smirking.

::_**Warning there may be strong material for sensitive people, warning child abuse. Look for the end sigh that will look somewhat like this::**_

Andy squeaked lightly as his butt make contact with the cold metal ground. Dark Sonic quickly leaned down as close as he could get to Andy's hight. Dark Sonic lashed out a hand, claws extended, so fast it was a blur. Andy screamed out as the sharp knife like claws made contact with his soft under belly. He curled up trying to escape, Dark Sonic laughed and licked the blood off his figures. He reached downwards and gripped a hand full of Andy's quills and pulled with all his strength. Andy screamed out sounds gurgling in the smaller hedgehog's thought as if to try to say the word ' What did I do?' Dark Sonic laughed harder as if it was hilarious. Dark Sonic brought his claws to Andy's small arm and drove his claws into his arm untill hitting Andy's tiny finale bones.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Andy screamed gurgling his own blood in his mouth. Dark Sonic smiled a smile of twisted happiness and twisted his claws into Andy's already bleeding arm. Andy just coughed out clots of his own blood not being able to breathe in - or out for that matter - to breath a scream and/or cry. Dark Sonic realised Andy's arm smiling. Andy whimpered trying to curl but ended up laying on the now bloody floor because he could not move his hurt arm. Dark Sonic smiled,

"Awww does someone need some _help_?" He grabbed Andy's little feet a gently grabbed Andy's toes.

"Awwww look at the little toes!" He gripped them childs small toes harder." There so small!" He gripes them so hard they started pop and Andy cried out." And breakable!" Dark Sonic snapped Andy's big toe into an upward angle, and then he broke each toe one by one on each foot. Andy cried out louder, he raises his arms wanting to be in his mommies arm snuggling his mother o fur father's warm chest fur. Dark Sonic's eye's narrowed into slits. He lashed his hand across Andy's face in anger. Dark Sonic stared into Andy's small orange snake-like eye's and growled with a vengeance, the child had eye's exactly like his father - only differently colored. Dark Sonic's hand slowly formed into a fest and punch Andy, hard.

And hic upped and spat out blood. DArk Sonic smiled a Cheshire Cat smile that could scare the Cheshire cat himself.

"Yes! Bleed! Bleed! Bleed you little bastard! **Ahahahahahahaha! **Bleed damn it!" He dug his hand into Andy's leg twisted in Andy's mangled leg farther until meeting bone. Andy coughed out clots of dark blood crying. Dark Sonic laughs screaming in laughter, he trough Andy's bloody form on the ground and left the base for his or Sonic's home to clean all the blood that matted his form. Andy layed in the room struggling to stay awake, he waked his mommy, his daddy, and his toy dinosaur. Andy slowly slipped into darkness.

**:: The sence is now over! You may read now! It is over you may read on now!::**

Shadow shot up in bed a sickly feeling swirling inside his gut. Andy! What had happened to his son! Where was he! Were was Mephiles! He looked around frantically for either of them an answer to where he was! He saw Mephiles in a chair next to his bed, and that the room he was in. He was in a hospital!

_"Shadow I need to know were Sonic is, I need to go save Andy now." _I blink I slowly started to speak now his jaw, mind you, was healed thanks to Shadows extreme healing ability, but was still hurting like hell.

"I - I had a dream and Andy was in an aboned base with Dark Sonic all I saw was Dark Sonic setting Andy in a room and left." Mephiles nodded and got up having a base in mind, one that he had teleported Sonic to earlier on. Mephiles noded and teleported away leaving Shadow in the hospital room with him staring at the wall as he was about to ask if could go.

::Base::

Mephiles walked on through the base and looked trough each door tearing through everything to find his son. In the last room that was a cold basement door it wasn't as dusty as other doors with strangely urked Mephiles. Mephiles opened the door ruffly and inside his eye's widened. His son layed on the bloody floor in a pool of blood. Mephiles ran over to Andy's lip form and gently picked his child up. Andy hiccupped in Mephiles arms and snuggled into his fathers chest fur. Mephiles almost cried at the state of his own son. He set down his son and took out his two chaos emeralds a purple and red emerald. He held them tightly in his hand and then after a while of absorbing energy from the two emeralds, he created a light purple ball of energy in hands. He slowly raised the glowing energy and brought it to Andy's chest. His larger wounds such as his broken toes and mangled arm and leg. Sick cracking sounds filled the room as Andy's toe's fit back to place and sick and muscles formed back. Andy purred as Mephiles changed back to his normal hedgehog form and held Andy close in his chest fur. He chaos controled back to the hospital to get Shadow. He gently grabbed Shadow's hand and held Andy a little closer to his chest then chaos controled home. He set Shadow ont here bed and set Andy on Shadow chest. He sighed gently as he saw Andy pur into Shadow's chest fur. He narrowed his eye's as he thought about what Sonic did to his son. Mephiles slowly melted into his mist form and flew out said he knew were the little blue rodent lived by now and flew off trough the night towards Sonic's home.

:Sonic's House:

Sonic slowly faded out of his dark form as he got of the shower. Sonic's ears pricked up as he heard a knock at the door. Sonic rolled his eye's and walked over to the door as he opened it all the way he was greeted with a fist to the face. Sonic stumbled backwards clutched his nose as it bleed for the impact of the hit. Sonic looked up from the floor and looked at the door to see a pissed Mephiles. Sonic scrambled up trying to find word to say back to Mephiles's sudden entrance. Mephiles smirked

_"I needed that." _Mephiles stated and took of his faded rings and swung his arms outwards. In a flash of light Mephiles changed back into his crystal form. Mephiles tackled Sonic and land a combination of punches. Mephiles jumped off of Sonic and waited untill Sonic got up and then gave Sonic a round house kick to the head. Mephiles grabbed Sonic's head quills and slammed Sonic's face into the wooden floor while laughing. Mephiles made a blueish - purple ball of energy and sent a barrage on them at Sonic. All of the energy balls hit their mark causing Sonic to fall to the ground. Mephiles kicked Sonic multiple times in the groin, Sonic was crying in waterfalls. Mephiles ripped out 10 hand full of blue quills. Mephiles got of Sonic and finished after shooting three chaos spears into Sonic's legs or leg area. Mephiles chaos controled after stealing or borrowing a blue chaos emerald.

::Shadow's & Mephiles's house::

Mephiles stepped out of the steamy shower and stretched. He trough his shows and gloves into the washer and jumped into the bed next to Shadow and Andy who was playing with his toy dinosaur that he love to death. Shadow put a large white t - shirt on Andy for his pj's sighed.

"Mephiles tomorrow we should look for clothes for Andy!"

_"Why? We don't wer clothes."_

"Because I think they would be cute and we need to get out for something more than a trip to a hospital." Shadow sighed out.

_"Fine! What ever makes you happy love. Now let's go to bed." _Shadow laughed lightly and finish putting on Andy's pj's and gave him back his toy dino. Mephiles pulled the sheets over Shadow, his son, and his own body. Mephiles smiled at Andy as he purred and snuggled with his toy.

* * *

I want to scream, and shout, and let it all out. Well you people probably hate me now! But I didn't KILL Andy or have Dark Sonic rape him! Longest cure chapi EVER! Yayz! Also I have my fav candies sweet tarts and I'm loven' it! So just R & R please! Well night!


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome back! Sorry I didn't post a new chapi last week, I was busy with my other story.

Mephiles: My poor boy!

But at least he's better

Twilight: Good, the reviewers would have killed you if you kill Andy!

I know... well thanks to...

Dapplepelt: Lol don't worry Dark Sonic wont come back...maybe. :D

Whisper: Lol need a chaos spear to help u up?

Guest: Yeah, I try to update at least once a week so I do get crammed sometimes! ;) An ur happy cause I updated aren't u?

Ok, and before I forget this chapter will be five years after the last one, its like 2018 March 9th ok?

Mephiles: Dapplepelt, the cute sence u won is in this chapi!

Andy's five now he looks the same only taller and with more chest fur. LETS

Mephy: BEGINNNNNNNN!

* * *

(Normal pov)

Andy pounced of a butterfly sniffing its wings to death then freeing the poor creäture. Mephiles sat close by reading a large book, Shadow was off with Rouge on a secret GUN mission. Andy stopped running around the tree after seeing a black ball of quills.

"Its me!" Andy sqealled out in joy and picked up the tiny hedgehog. Mephiles looked up after the sqealled thinking ' Whats this kid up to now?' earlier Mephiles had tried to teach Andy a basic chaos spear only to get blasted in the face. Andy ran over to his father with the tiny hedge.

"Look daddy its me!" Andy smiled up at Mephiles and Mephiles glared down at the black hedgehog in his sons hands. Mephiles picked it up in his hands and watched as the small hedgehog as it sniffed his hands, it then twisted backward and licked itself spreading the unfamiliar sent on itself. Mephiles raised an eyebrow and Andy giggled.

"He wikes you!" Mephiles grunted and gave the hedgehog back to Andy.

_"Why don't we wait 'till mom gets home to see if you can keep him?" _Andy smiled and nodded.

"I want to bake a cake!" Mephiles's eyes widened as he though ' PLEASE! Don't let my boy be a Uke like his mother!'

_"Errr, I don't think..."_

"I'll tell mommy you were mean!" Screamed Andy Mephiles's eye's widened, the last time that happened he had gotten a chaos blast to the face.

_"*sigh* Ok,Ok let's go make a cake."_ Andy giggled and skipped off to the door.

(Kiten)

_"Ok, so how do you do this?" _ Andy shrugged and grabbed the eggs,butter,icing,and cake pix ,and Mephiles grabbed spoons,bowls,and a mixer. Andy grabbed the cake mixed and tore it open spraying the powdery cake mix everywhere.

"Ewwwwww" Andy whined covered in white powder, Mephiles huffed and cracked an egg in his hand cursing mentally as he got egg yolk in the batter. Andy dumped in the butter after Mephiles plucked out the egg shells. Andy mixed the goop up stilling the batter everywhere, Mephiles jammed the batter into the oven and started it up. Mephiles sighed as Andy ran upstairs to his room to play with the hedgehog he found. Mephiles transformed into mist and started to clean the mess.

XxXxX Time Blast XxXxX

Mephiles pulled on the oven mitts and Andy jumped up and down clapping with excitement. Mephiles plopped the cake down onto a platter, and Andy just slapped a pile of icing on top of the cake. They both looked at the pile of gooey brown cake, or what looks like cake. The cake suddenly started to crawl of the plate and Mephiles raised and eyebrow while Andy screamed for his mommy. The cake made incoherent gurgling noises and made what sounded like a shriek when Andy slammed his hand down on the living cake while screaming at the same time. Mephiles watched as the cake simplely splattered everywhere into a million tiny dead cake pieces. Mephiles sighed and picked up Andy and carried Andy up to his room. Andy purred and barried his face in his father's larger chest fur. Mephiles blushed lightly and softly smiled he layed Andy in his bed only to be clung back onto. Mephiles smilied once again and settled into the bed with his son.

XxXxX Time Blast XxXxX

Shadow walked inside and saw the mess make inside with wide eye's. He walked upstairs into his and Mephiles's room and sat onto the bed. suddenly teal striped arm wrapped around slim ebony hips.

_"Hmmmm Welcome home dear." _Shadow purred and Mephiles slowly pulled Shadow down on the bed with him smirking. As Mephiles kissed all over Shadow's body, he thought, he thought about how alone he felt before, and how cold.

_"Love you."_ 'Yes' Shadow thought, perhaps it only took a _cure_.

"Love you too."

* * *

WAHHHHHH! It's over every one! This is the last chapi of Cure! Thanks for all the reviews!

Shadow:... I... I like it...

:D

Shadow: NECK!

:(

Mephiles: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Don't worry I'll make some small clips and they'll be in the Cure universe. Also there's going to be a story for you Mephy! So keep on the look out, or you can go to Life of a 6th grade loser! Don't forget to R&R

Well good-bye

Shadow: And to all

Mephiles: A good

Andy: Night


End file.
